Yūshi Oshitari
Background The Tensai (Genius) of Hyōtei Gakuen and also know as "Man of 1000 Techniques". He can perform Higuma Otoshi (one of Shūsuke Fuji's Triple Counters: Bear Drop) perfectly. Oshitari is originally from Kansai. Oshitari also plays the violin, as shown in the Nationals. Oshitari is the cousin of Oshitari Kenya, who plays for Shitenhōji. Appearance Yushi has long blue hair and wears glasses despite not needing them. He is also tall as he is significantly taller than Atobe. Personality Yushi is shown to be the "triple C's" (cool, calm, and collected). He also admits he tries to be cool and it is revealed that he only wears glasses since he felt he looked cooler in them as he does not actually need them and has good eyesight. History Some time during their childhood, the Oshitari cousins were playing together alone and Kenya persuaded Yushi to play 'dressing up as doctors' to which Yushi replied was for Elementary students. Kenya then states that they ARE elementary students. Kenya begs Yushi to put some glasses on to look like a real doctor and Yushi instantly felt that this was his new look. Since then, Yushi has worn glasses despite not needing them. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yushi attended his first day of Hyotei late due to getting on the wrong train in the morning as shown in an OVA. He finally arrives at Hyotei in the afternoon after seeing the tennis club members running to deal with Atobe Keigo who so happened to be causing havoc on the first day for freshmen. He waits for Atobe to defeat each and every member of the senpai regulars of that time one by one and then defeat Shishido Ryo and Mukahi Gakuto at the same time who put up far more of a fight than their senpais. Yushi then decides to challenge Atobe himself. The two of them play evenly until Atobe gets the edge at 3-3. Atobe takes it 5-3 and Yushi pulls one back until Atobe reveals Rondo Towards Destruction. It is revealed at the end of the OVA that, along with Atobe Keigo, Akutagawa Jirou, Mukahi Gakuto, and Shishido Ryo, Yushi become regulars during their 1st year along with four 3rd Years that Atobe defeated on their first day. Regionals Like Fuji, Oshitari usually doesn't play seriously, an exception he was forced to make against Seigaku's makeshift doubles pair of Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji. Despite his success of covering for his fatigued partner, Mukahi Gakuto, Oshitari fell prey to Momoshiro's treachery and had to concede with a defeat. He plays doubles with Gakuto Mukahi in the Kantō Tournament against the Eiji Kikumaru-Takeshi Momoshiro pair and singles in National Tournament against Takeshi Momoshiro, winning 6-4. Yushi and his partner were berated by the coach afterwards and had to rely on the teammates to turn things around. After a dramatically long encounter, Seigaku end up defeating Hyotei as the match reaches the Reserve positions with Seigaku having 3 wins, 2 losses and 1 no-game. Regional Select Invitationals Camp Oshitari Yushi along with several other players from the Kanto Region accepts an invitation to the Junior Kanto Regional Select Camp. He trains with several other players there and is amongst the Eight players selected to represent the Junior Kanto Japan region against the Junior West Coast USA region. He is put into Hanamura-Sensei's group along with his captain Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro. Regional Select Invitationals Yushi plays in Doubles 1 with Kikumaru Eiji for the Junior Kanto Select team against Terry Griffey and Tom Griffey of the Junior West Coast USA team. They ended up losing the tight match 7-6. However Kanto Region Japan Juniors come out as victors and win with 3 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. Nationals A rematch between Hyōtei and Seigaku gave Oshitari a chance for revenge, playing Singles 3 against Momoshiro. Driven into a corner by Momoshiro's heightened insight, Oshitari put on a poker face and won six straight games to claim the first point for Hyōtei. U-17 Camp Yushi along with his Hyotei teammates recieves an invitaion to the All-Japan Junior Camp. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Several Middle schoolers are challenged for their balls by High Schoolers as some middle schoolers greedily went over the top and took several balls for themselves. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. He is drawn in a tie-breaker match against Mukahi Gakuto after the two of them initially believed they would be a doubles pair. He annihalates his close friend and asks for Mukahi to forgive him as 'this was too cold'. Leaving Yushi to simply advance onto the courts of the U-17 training ground. Along with many of the middle schoolers, he defeats all his high school opponents making him reach the 6th court. Like the rest of the camp at the time, Oshitari played audience to the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where primarily due to Irie Kanata's entertainment purposes. The 5th Court became victors and replaced the 3rd Court and swapped places as he watches teammate Atobe Keigo get toyed around by Irie. Oshitari was present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Oshitari is an all-rounder, which is reflected in his playstyle. Like Fuji, he is also known as a genius; also known as the Man of 1000 Techniques. He is shown to be able to seal serve-and-volleyers with relative ease (shown by easily defeating his fellow teammate Mukahi without losing a point in the New Prince of Tennis and being able to aim for a net player's feet in the anime). He is shown to be able to nullify an aggressive baseliner's effectiveness (mainly with Higuma Otoshi), and is one step ahead of counterpunchers (as shown in the anime-only training match against Fuji). However, while he has a variety of techniques in his arsenal, despite telling others that they're slow on the attack, Oshitari usually makes his move a bit late in the game, which had cost him a few matches. Higuma Otoshi : By quickly rotating his body, Oshitari uses centripetal force to absorb the force of any overhead smash; he then returns the ball with a lob that almost always lands on the opponent's baseline. Shadow : Oshitari Yushi is not an easy player to read; he can easily show what seems like habitual movements and reveal them as fakes, and he is skilled at attacking the opponent's weak points. However, if the opponent is actually able to read his movements, he can easily seal such attempts by what Mukahi calls "closing off his heart." Thus, Insight is useless against Oshitari. F & D oshitari start.png|Yushi taking a massive swing. F & D oshitari end.png|But suddenly hits a drop. Completely fooling the opponent. F & D : A Fake & Drop Shot, it was first shown in the Kanto Regionals Tournament (although it was not named until the Nationals arc), Oshitari is able to hide his drop shot as a regular shot until it is too late for the opponent to notice. : F*A*S : A simple Flat Approach Shot, this flat shot is a fierce attack meant to set up one's approach to the net. S*S*A*S : Otherwise known as the Side Spin Approach Shot, it is much more technical than the F*A*S since it incorporates side spin, but the intent and purpose is the same. However, the side spin on the ball makes it difficult to return. D*F*D*R : Better known as the Direct Flat Drive Return, this shot lands directly before the opponent's feet, which makes it difficult for the opponent to return, especially for serve-and-volleyers. Trivia *As coming from Kansai, he keeps talking with his Kansai Dialect always. *In Musical, he is portrayed by Takumi Saitō and by Shintarō Akiyama, in live action he is portrayed by Daiki Nakae. *Even though he wears glasses, he doesn't have an actual prescription; he just wears them for the sake of looking smarter. *It is revealed by Oshitari Yushi in a flasback during the Pair Puri special Episode 7 Whose Spectacle is This? that the reason Yushi began wearing glasses is that while he and his cousin Kenya were elementary school students, Kenya persuaded Yushi to join him in dressing up as a doctor since Kenya's parents are doctors. They stare in the mirror at themselves, however Yushi is dissatisfied with what he sees until Kenya puts glasses on Yushi. Yushi exclaims that he looks very cool, and since then Yushi constantly wears glasses despite having good eyesight. *He enjoys watching romance movies and reading romance novels because he is very sensitive. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed